Rebel
by Illusionwrites
Summary: America and England have a deep brotherly relationship before war breaks out in the American colonies. England understands what America and his people are fighting for, so he agrees to help in protests or even fight in the war as a Patriot if necessary. But what will happen when his king finds out of his treason? Will America ever be able to forgive him for what he does in the war?


"This is the third time you've asked, and the third I have as well, I'm sorry but I can't do anything to help you."

The teenaged colony across from him raised his voice in anger "Why the fuck not? For fucks sake, you're the country of England, can't you force your king to do something about it?!"

"Alfred, I'm sorry, but I've told you I don't have any power in my government. I'm only sent to do their work. "England said, not even trying to calm down his colony, it was useless to even attempt at this point, and England understood why.

"Then fight back…Tell them that it's not fair for you not to have power in what makes you up, tell them that it's not fair for them to be doing this to their colonies!"

"You say it like I haven't tried."

"That's because you haven't!" The younger yelled.

"How would you know that? Last I checked you were too busy protesting the taxes my king forced upon you to even bother asking of my whereabouts when I visit England." It was a simple statement but filled with venom.

No reply came from the teenaged colony. England sighed, he shouldn't have said that, he had defiantly hit a nerve in the other.

"I may not be able to help you by changing the laws, but…I can help you gain the independents you've been bringing up from time to time. I'll help with your protest, hell I'll help you fight my army if it comes to that."

The younger seemed to light up at those words "Really England? You're willing to help me gain independence and lose part of your empire?" He asked excitedly, hoping for a yes, as unlikely as it was. He knew how much England put into becoming an empire, and nearly ruling all of the world.

England smiled a little at his excitement "Yes, America, I am willing to do everything I can to help make you a country."

Alfred smiled.

December 16, 1771

It happened on England's next visit. He had just stepped onto the port of Boston to be greeted by a soon to be country. Instead of Alfred greeting him as he normally would, he quickly started pulling his caretaker from the docks and to his home at the outskirts of the city.

Before they went inside, England couldn't help but burst out in annoyance. "What the hell, Alfred?! Couldn't you have just told me to follow you here?"

"Couldn't risk it, I didn't want any of you soldiers catching on."

"What do you mean by 'catching on'?"

Alfred pulled him inside. "See for yourself."

England stared dumbfound at the group in front of him. A merchant, a fisherman, a butcher, and Alfred.

"Alfred…are you planning a protest?"

"In a way…" Alfred said, not willing to tell him what they had planned until he had England's word that he would not turn against him. He had it once but it was never bad to double check. Besides that was a while ago, he might have changed his mind between then and now.

England sighed, but had a slight smile. "Now I remember why I chose to help you, because without me you don't stand a chance against m- the British Empire. How do you plan to start an effective protest with only yourself and three others?"

That counted as allegiance right?

"This isn't all of them! And that means you're helping right?"

"Yes, you idiot I'm helping, now will you please explain what your plan is?"

"Well the plan is that we sn-"

Before Alfred could finish what he was saying one of the members of the group stood up "Alfred, before you tell him all our plans, will you please tell us who this is? We wouldn't want to be telling our plans to a British spy." He glared at England, showing his obvious suspicion towards the other; you couldn't just trust anyone these days after all.

Right Alfred had forgotten to explain to the others who this was.

"This is my older brother E-"England cut him off before he could finish saying his country name. Hadn't he told Alfred to call him 'Arthur' before? Besides, the kid should have known using his country name right now was just a bad idea. "Arthur Kirkland" "Right! This is my brother Arthur! He is going to be helping us dump the East Indian Company's tea into the Boston Harbor tonight!"

Oh that was the plan. A stupid one at that, Arthur wanted to say, but he couldn't back out or change the plan seeing as it would take place in only a few hours. Either way the more he thought about it the better it seemed; it would draw attention to the protesters and soon more would follow. After more protests started to pop up then the king would realize what the people wanted and remove the taxes. Arthur hated to admit it, but this was actually a decent plan.

He was onboard with them, but he still needed more details on what he would need to do. For the rest of the day, the group explained each detail to him, and what was to be done if he was chased, or if he was caught and interrogated.

Not long after the sun set, the small group began to make their way to the coast, once there they found the boats they would row to the ships and the Native American cloths that served as there discuses. After changing into them Alfred, Arthur, and the rest of their small group began to row to one of the ships that they were to help empty the tea on.

Upon arrival to the merchant ship, other participants had helped them climb aboard. The winds were calm, and the moon had yet to rise; they would have to begin now if they wanted to dump the tea and escape without detection. Not saying that those onboard minded being caught, being caught gave them another chance to be heard…within a prison that is.

After a few more small boats arrived onto the ship, they began. They each stormed the ship searching for the tea that they would dump. Arthur, instinctively went below deck and to the cargo hold, years of pirating taught him his way around a ship. He found a vast number of crates down there, their slightly aged wood stamped with the East Indian Company emblem. Arthur managed to balance two of the rather large crates and carry them to the deck, then to the side of the ship, and finally into their final destination, the ocean. He repeated this process a few times and soon the others began to catch on. Within roughly an hour, those on the ship had managed to dump all the tea into the sea.

Those who weren't exhausted moved to the next ship where they managed to clear it of tea before they heard shouts from the coast. A guard had spotted them, they would have to make there get away now if all to most were to escape. Unfortunately Arthur couldn't spot his little brother in the group of people on the ship instead of leaving with the others he waited until he spotted his brother. When he did it was while he was part of the final handful aboard the ship still, thankfully he didn't spot him on the ship, but instead when Alfred was half way on his way to shore, Arthur sighed in relief, before making it onto the next row boat to shore. Unfortunately this was the last boat.

Arthur couldn't help but panic a little. He knew from other protests that the last to leave were usually caught by the authorities and imprisoned. He couldn't let that happen to himself; if he did he would be sent back to England, or have others attempt to execute him for treason, which wouldn't end up well for various reasons. He had to make a break for it once he got to shore.

That's exactly what he did when they reached shore. He fled, not having a chance to change into normal cloths, hopefully he'd be mistaken as one of the few Natives living in Boston. Unfortunately that wasn't how things would turn out. He had ran towards the edge of town but even there the guards had heard of what happened at the harbor and were searching for those dressed like him trying to escape the city.

They followed him, and he ran, he even managed to make it into the forest next to the city before being caught. Even then it had taken the soldiers, who were hell bent on finding him, sometime to locate him. He had waited out much of the night in a small, dark cave that he had covered the entrance of with branches. He even managed to make it looked like a real bush too, but the soldiers checked behind it.

Even after that Arthur gave them a fight, until one of the soldiers had enough and knocked him out with his musket. Shortly after that they had found a mark on the back of his neck in the shape of what is currently known as the United Kingdom. Well, these soldiers weren't as stupid as most would think. They didn't know what this meant, but knew it wasn't just coincidental. They alerted their commanding officer, who sent a letter back to England, explaining what happened at the harbor and of Arthur's participation.

Once he was brought to the prison he was treated like all the other criminals until months later when someone arrived, someone awfully familiar. Only a few minutes after their arrival was heard of by those in charge of the prison was Arthur dragged from his cell that he made home within the past few months. He was then not so kindly escorted to the harbor. On his way there he received odd looks from those around him, at first he didn't really see them, but more like felt them. His eyes hadn't completely adjusted to the harsh light until he was at the harbor, where the first person he spotted was a member of parliament. Shit. No double shit. Someone had found out during his time in prison, well more like before he was even thrown in that hell, but he wasn't aware of that fact.

From there this member who Arthur couldn't quite recognize at the moment began talking while he and the guards escorted him a little less harshly to a ship, an English passenger ship, which only the wealthy could afford to be aboard, to be exact. His member of parliament began speaking but after a few moments Arthur tuned him out. He desperately wished he could talk to Alfred, the poor kid must be beyond worrying by now.

Little did he knows Alfred was among those who were at the Harbor and he watched what was going on from a distance. However, the boy didn't do anything about it.

Alfred was too relieved to see Arthur was okay to be concerned about where his old brother was being taken, only after the ship had left did Alfred realize that he should have done something to find out, or help his brother, if necessary. He silently hoped that Arthur was only going to be gone for few months for country duties before returning. Deep down, he knew that wouldn't be the case.

An indefinite date, 1773

Arthur winced slightly at the harsh words of his king. Never once had one of his kings or queens been so harsh with him. He would have to sit threw it though but soon he found himself on autopilot; not even listening, or caring for that matter what his king was saying. He responded when necessary with quick and turs answers. Until one question finally got him to listen "Why would you even consider helping them?"

It was a simple question with no insult towards England or the colonists but it was full of hate. The hate practically dripping from the question was what caused England to finally give the king his full attention. England found himself answering truthfully, not because he wanted to, but because he knew America would have wanted him to. "Because I know what you and parliament is doing is wrong, it's hurting the people in the colonies, which are our people, not just the people from a concord land. It's hurt them to the point that they…" England stopped himself. He wouldn't, no he couldn't tell him.

"That they'll what?" Silence was the response. "Answer me, England!" His king yelled once it was realized that England wouldn't answer.

_"Then fight back…Tell them that it's not fair for you not to have power in what makes you up, tell them that it's not fair for them to be doing this to their colonies!" _England heard America's voice say that to him in his head. Well, no better time than now to listen to those words.

"Why is it that you and those in Parliament expect everyone to do as you say, when they are of higher power or of lower power than you?"

The king stared at him. Was his country being defiant towards him? No, England was only joking with him, the kid did have an odd sense of humor after all.

He laughed nervously, yes just a joke with a false dark tone to it. "Very funny England, now could you answer the question?"

"King George the third, why don't you answer mine?"

That's when the king realized that England wasn't joking and he snapped. "What the hell kind of game do you think you're playing, England?!" he shouted. England remained deathly calm.

"I am not playing a game, my king."

The king seemed to glow with anger as he said his next words, "I can't kill you for treason, but I sure as hell can make you wish you could die. I wouldn't even have to harm you physically to do so. War will begin soon in the American colonies; you are to fight for the British and help our commanders bring victory to the empire. You are to kill your little brother, and take his land. He's not a full country, so it shouldn't be impossible. If you can't succeed in this task, then I'm sure one of your brothers would be happy to take England as their land."

England felt himself fall to pieces. His king couldn't do this, he couldn't make him harm his little America. But the king's words were final, and he could do nothing to make him change his mind. He would have to kill America to live, or have his brothers kill him to let America live. But even then would America be safe?

An indefinite date, 1776

England wasn't sent into the wars immediately of course. He had to stay back and watch how the Americans planned to attack his forces. Then he had to come up with some sort of plan that would counter it and benefit the British. However, when England came up with any plans they were actually designed to help the Americans. It really was much too easy to fool his king.

Finally he had been deported back to America. By now, he was no longer afraid to fight in the war, where he would help bring victory to the Patriots. A year of "war planning" had prepared him for ways to avoid his king's threats and how to explain this to Alfred.

Unfortunately his explanation didn't ever get out properly. He had participated in almost every battle Alfred had, and each time Alfred had this look in his eyes. A look that screamed traitor at England. He couldn't ever explain this properly on the battle field, he never had the chance to explain this properly on the battlefield. The only way even try to explain why he was fighting in a red coat instead of a blue was by causing British losses, so that's exactly what he did. He pulled strings and gave orders during many battles that the British lost including Battle of Trenton, Battle of Princeton, Fort Stanwix, Battle of Saratoga, Fort Kaskaskia, Fort Sackville, Battle of Cowpens, battle of Guilford Court, and even the battle of Yorktown.

During the war England had managed to make a good friendship with General Cornwallis. They trusted each other more than they should have, and after England explained who, or more like what exactly he was and how the king had forced him into this, Cornwallis agreed to help him.

Cornwallis understood that England would rather be killed than have to kill his brother. He allowed England to make the plans for their loss in the final stand. England had organized the whole battle, including how the French would corner them.

America never knew this but his brother was fighting as a patriot dressed as an English soldier this whole time.

Well his ex- brother that is.

He had declared it once the war ended after all.

July 3, 2014

Yes England remembered what happened that day even 200 years later.

_It was rainy, he was alone and America had his army with him. At the time England was glad, glad that America had people who could fight with him. His little brother would make a fine country with people like that._

_Right now though he needed to try to explain this. He needed to explain why he was currently dressed in the British red coat uniform. Why he was approaching with his musket still raise. That part was easy, for once he was a few feet away from the American, he dropped the musket and smiled kindly. The way he did when America was just a small colony. "You did it you won."_

_"You say it like you supported me threw the war." America hissed._

_Right he still had yet to explain what had happened. "Alfred, I was supporting you the whole time I-"_

_"Stop your fucking lying." The American practically hissed_

_England felt his heart stop for a second. America didn't believe him, and wouldn't listen to him. NO! That couldn't be, he was just angry, England just needed to explain it better. _

_"Alfred I really was sup-"_

_"I said to stop lying, England!" the younger nearly yelled at him. _

_"Alfred, please just listen to me, you don't even know what happened after the Boston Tea Party."_

_"I won't listen to you! I know exactly what happened after the Boston Tea party. You were caught but with you country status got back to England. Once there you informed your king about what was happening in your ex colony. He became harsher. Do you know how that felt, England? Have you ever had to suffer so much with your people because someone you trusted with your life betrayed you betrayed you?!" The American yelled, his eyes nearly glowing in rage that he felt towards England_

_"No, Alfred, I haven't, and neither have you, I didn't tell my king anything!"_

_"You're just as bad as everyone else in your fucking army. A lying cheating bastard. And to even think that I thought of you as great at one point! To even think I thought you were a good brother! England you are not my brother, you are an enemy to my government, my country, and to me personally."_

_England felt himself break into a million pieces right there. He lost his balance and fell into the mud his head spinning. America hated him. America thought he was a liar. America thought he was a traitor. America, his little brother hated him. _

_No, this couldn't be. England lost the will to even try to explain anymore at the moment. Instead he broke in the middle of the battle field, sobbing as his ex- colony, no his ex-little brother left him._

England had a hard time sleeping that night.

July 4, 2014

The next morning England woke up to the shriek of a foreign alarm clock. Damn only an hour after he had fallen asleep too. As much as he would have loved to sleep in he had to quickly get America a real birthday present then head to the American's home for his party. He knew exactly what to get his br- friend, so it wouldn't be too difficult, but he still needed to decide how he would give the letter to the American without ruining his big day.

He'd decide that later right now he needed to make himself presentable and run to the nearest Walmart.

Still July 4, 2014

England sighed as he knocked on the door to the Americans house. To be honest he was terrified. He hadn't gone to any of his bro- friend's birthday parties until now. Ok so he went once before, but that didn't go very well. He waited until the excited country answered the door.

"Hey dude! I thought you wouldn't make it!"

He said as he pulled poor England into his home with more force than necessary.

"Jesus America! Can't you mind people's personal space?!"

"Hehe sorry dude." America laughed nervously.

"Whatever, here I got this for you" England said while shoving a neatly wrapped box into the Americans hands.

"Really?! You didn't have to! I know how you are about this particular day."

England rolled his eyes. "Just open it already."

America laughed at England's obvious annoyance, as he opened it. Inside was a Captain America doll. America smiled brightly and hugged his friend.

"Thanks dude! It's totally awesome!"

England laughed. "Your welcome, I saw it and thought you'd like it, as childish as it is."

America ignored the last comment, and thanked England again before he led England off to where the real fun was. Of course England didn't enjoy most of it, he was too busy worrying about how America would react about his letter.

Soon than he would have liked, other guests left, until England was the only one remaining. It was now or never. Slowly he approached America.

"Hey, Alfred, I have another…thing for you, but you probably won't appreciate it very much."

"What do you mean, Iggy? It can't be so bad that you say that!"

England sighed, and handed him the letter. America gave him a curious look before carefully opening it. The hand writing was clearly England's, but why would England write him a letter, couldn't he just say what he had written?

Alfred's better judgment told him not to ask, and just open the letter. So that's what he did.

_Alfred F. Jones:_

_ I've been meaning to clear up the past for some time, though it was hard after the first time I tried verbally on the battle field. During that time I was trying to explain what happened, and why I was fighting for the British instead of the Patriots like I said I would. Well, it was because after I was taken to prison where I was stuck in for months, someone found out who I really was. Later a Member of Parliament came and took me back to England. I didn't have a choice, and didn't have much strength to fight after being stuck in prison. I couldn't escape even if I tried._

_Well, once I was back in England I had a talk with my king which sure as hell wasn't very pleasant. During that conversation I listened to what you had told me before, "to fight back." That really didn't help my situation at all, but either way I was stuck fighting for Britain. He knew you would revolt already, he figured that out on his own. He told me I was to kill you during the revolution and take your land, and if I didn't succeed he would kill me. After the revolution I went into hiding for that reason. He knew I let you win, though he had thought I was dead. My brothers were kind enough to help me fake my death until the King, at the time, had passed._

_ I'm sure you didn't know this but I was head of the British army during that time, and every British lose, including Yorktown I played a part in. I supported you the entire time and when you were smart enough to take advantage of our disadvantages I was proud… unfortunately at the end of the war you had a belief that I was working against you, and I can understand why. I do not need to repeat what was said then, but I would like to ask if it would be possible if we could fix where we had failed, or you could at least trust me as you had when I was your older brother? If you can't I completely understand._

_You're Ex-Older Brother,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

"Arthur…" the next thing England knew he was sucked into a bone crushing hug with an America who was near tears. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you then, I didn't know, I really thought that you had turned against me." England stood silent, too shocked to say anything, and even if he wanted to say anything, he couldn't do it, considering how America was hugging him. "I'm sorry, Arthur….is it possible for us to be brothers?"

England squirmed a bit in Americas hug, trying to ask him to please let go. America got the message and let go.

England's voice cracked a little at his next few words.

"Brothers sounds…nice."

**A/N: Ya, I know this isn't how it went down, but hey, I can dream right? I just kind of thought something like this could happen, as unlikely as it seems. Most probably won't agree to my thoughts of what happened during the time, especially because of how off cannon it seems, but whatever. Well to those who thought it was an interesting way of seeing the American Revolution, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
